


Colors

by slownothe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Minghao is Whipped for Jun, This is pure fluff, alternative : im whipped for jun and was looking for an excuse to rant, i didn't even proofread this because now I wanna draw a really colorful junhui, kinda short, soft narrative, this is how i got out of my writer block, this is just really soft, tiny bit of explicit content at the end but it's not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slownothe/pseuds/slownothe
Summary: Being in love with Wen Junhui wasn’t that hard. If anything, it was one of the simplest things on earth. People eat or drink to live. Minghao loves Junhui for the same reason.Or, alternatively, Minghao likes to describe Junhui and their relationship with colors.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> slight tw : some explicit content at this end. it's not THAT much but. yeah
> 
> enjoy!

Yellow:

If it wasn’t for Mingyu’s puppy eyes, Minghao wouldn’t even have left his house. He was tired, and didn’t wanted to meet whoever Wonwoo’s new roommate was. He just wanted to sleep, and maybe cry a little bit over his upcoming exams. That’s it.

Instead, he was sitting in a coffee shop next to Mingyu, waiting for Wonwoo and his new friend to come. And, judging by the time, they were late. This wasn’t Minghao’s idea of a perfect late afternoon, but well, he can’t do anything about it now.

Tuning out Mingyu’s happy babbling, he turned to the window and stared at the sky. It was pretty. The sun was still up, but the vibrant blue of the sky was slowly drowning in various shades of red, pink, orange and yellow. The different colors seemed to melt together under the timid remaining sunrays, and Minghao found himself amazed by how simply it seemed to happen. The universe was a way too complex thing for him, he decided. His daydreaming was only interrupted by the deep greeting ringing in his ears. Wonwoo’s here.

Minghao faced his friends, decided to at least look decent in front of Wonwoo’s new acquaintance. He quickly gave up the idea to smile, his jaw almost dropping when he saw the person in front of him. A tall guy was standing next to Wonwoo, his messy hair falling on his forehead, but failing to cover big, curious eyes starring right back at him. Minghao noticed the curve of his nose, soft and perfectly sculpted, just like his cupid bow. He didn’t miss the few moles dotted on the other’s face, constellations just waiting to be traced by his fingertip. If Minghao thought the universe was complex before, he definitively changed his mind now. The boy in front of him was the definition of complex, his beauty out of his world, but his eyes way too soft, way too nice to be aware of how pretty he was.

A timid voice raised itself out of the other’s throat, forcing him to open his defined lips. “Hi. I’m Junhui, Jun’s fine too. Hm. Nice to meet you?” He offered, a tentative, but wide, smile forming on his face.

Minghao wasn’t sure if he heard Mingyu’s greeting toward the other, or if he himself even answered. He was stunned. The smile he was offered just now definitively was one of an angel. It was solar. Yellow. Minghao decided that Jun was yellow. It suited him. He looked like the sun itself blessed him by offering him such a golden, warm beauty.

And as the conversation between the four kept going, awkwardness slowly fading, Minghao found out that Jun personality was even more beautiful. Pretty smile never leaving his face, his fast talking and way of always moving around in his chair didn’t fail to put a similar smile on the three others’ face.

Yeah, Jun was definitively yellow. And his slight Chinese accent was nothing but a bonus to Minghao, who found himself drowning in the velvety voice of his friend’s roommate.

Blue:

Minghao discovered another one of Junhui’s shade about three months later. Befriending him was easy, it really was. Soon enough, the two of them were joined by the hip, constantly teased by Mingyu and Wonwoo about how they should just switch roommates. Minghao wasn’t complaining. He loved Jun’s company, his fun personality and weird antics making him smile at all times.

Slowly, Minghao got used to Jun being the fun and loud one, when he was the more introverted part of the duo. He also got used to see him more often in his apartment than his own roommate. He got used to wait for him after classes, he got used to eat with him every Monday at the small Chinese restaurant close to his apartment. Minghao was more than used to Junhui’s presence now, and if it wasn’t so nice, it would be kind of scary.

It was on a rainy Saturday night. As usual, Jun was crashing at Minghao’s place, obviously forcing Mingyu to go see Wonwoo. Poor thing. The older was resting his head on Minghao’s lap, silent for once. Minghao wasn’t against some calm, and embraced the opportunity by reading a book, letting his hand brush through Junhui’s locks once in a while. He felt the tallest shift and looked at him, silently asking him what was wrong.

“Can I read with you?”. Well, that was unexpected. A pleasant surprise, but still, a surprise. Jun wasn’t the type who could just sit down and do the same thing without moving for a long time. He liked to move, to smile, to laugh. His request certainly was out of character. But it made Minghao smile.

He nodded at his friend, his smile widening when he saw Junhui’s whole face lit up. They both adjusted themselves on the couch, allowing the two of them to share the book. Minghao felt an arm coming around his shoulders, squeezing it gently, and let out a content sigh. It felt nice, this unusual calm.

Pressed against each other, Minghao realized that Junhui was so, so much more than just a plain yellow. He was also a beautiful shade of blue, calm, appeasing, familiar. At this moment, he was just expressing serenity and peacefulness, and Minghao found out that he really liked this new side of his friend as well. if Junhui was usually the sun, he just proved that he could, sometimes, be the moon.

He discovered that Junhui also enjoyed moments of calm, comfortably loved at Minghao’s side. Even Jun, sometimes, needed some time without talking, laughing, or even smiling. And it doesn’t mean that he wasn’t happy. Everything already seemed familiar to Minghao, even if the situation itself was pretty new. Deep down, he knew that the only familiar thing in his life was Junhui himself. He wasn’t against the idea.

And when Junhui fell asleep on his shoulder, muttering a sleepy “good night” right at his ear, Minghao couldn’t help but press a soft kiss on his cheek.

Green:

Minghao found out yet another shade of Junhui’s never ending spectrum in one of his lowest moments. He was tired, he was stressed and he most definitively wasn’t prepared for this. Even Wonwoo and Mingyu started to worry for him, trying to cheer him up, even offering him to join them on their usual dates.

But it wasn’t working. Minghao ended up closing himself completely, instead opting to drown himself in his studies. His grades dropped, and it was terrifying him. He didn’t want to disappoint his family, his friends, himself. And Jun. He really didn’t want to disappoint Jun. And as stupid as it sounded, he ended up avoiding him, always preferring to study instead of hanging out with him. Of course, he missed the older boy like crazy. They friendship was important to him, and he was so used to have Junhui around that he kind of felt lost without the latter’s smile or laugh.

But he couldn’t help it. He needed to pass, no matter what, and he couldn’t afford to lose time by distracting himself from his studies. And actually, he could say it kind of worked. He could see an improvement, but it still wasn’t enough. And so, he worked more, and more, and more. And that’s when Junhui helped him.

Minghao just heard a knock at his apartment’s door, and considered not getting up and leaving whoever was outside, well, outside. Instead, he let Mingyu do the job, and tried to focus back on the paper in front of him. He could hear the faint voices in the living room, but payed no attention to it, his tired mind barely understanding the words. He only snapped out of it when his door opened, revealing his breathtaking best friend. Junhui, in all his glory, didn’t even bothered to knock before barging into his room, offering him one of his most radiant smiles and a soft “I miss you”.

And just like that, Minghao forgot about his studies, about his stress, and about everything else. Even if he was the one rejecting Jun’s offers to hang out, he was grateful to see him. He sat on the bed next to the older, noticing that he came with his favorite food, and a new book that Minghao wanted to buy a few weeks ago. His heart did something funny.

They ate while updating each other on their respective lives, Junhui promising the other that he wasn’t mad at him and could understand why he was more focused on his schoolwork. It made Minghao feel more at ease with himself, and soon, he was laughing along with Jun, excitedly chatting about one of their favorite tv shows.

Junhui ended up leaving a few hours later, Minghao’s way of thanking him leaving with him in the form of a burning kiss on the cheek. And Minghao noted that this time, Jun reminded him of green. A beautiful green, invigorating and refreshing. A shade of green that made him study with more efficiency, before getting the best sleep he had in a long time.

Red:

Ultimately, Minghao decided that his favorite out of Jun’s colors was red. It came along with the realization that he was so, so in love with the latter that it actually made his blood boil.

He didn’t know when he started to fall. Maybe it was the first time they met. Minghao wasn’t sure. To him, it seemed more like some kind of physical attraction at the time. Until Junhui opened his mouth and Minghao realized that he was even more beautiful inside. Maybe it was that time when Jun asked him if they could share Minghao’s book. Maybe it was when he came over to cheer him up and took care of him. Minghao was just confused.

At the same time, it seemed pretty clear. In a way or another, he always loved the oldest. No matter in which shade, no matter the color, he never felt anything but love towards Junhui. Different kinds of love, maybe. He just fell in love over and over again.

Minghao wasn’t mad about it. Maybe, realizing his feelings was the most difficult part, but once he finally accepted the fact that he was head over heels for his closest friend, he embraced the idea.

He found himself hyperaware of everything the other was doing, from the way he wet his lips with the tip of his tongue to his habit of running his hand through his hair. More than ever, he noticed the constant skinship between them, Junhui’s bigger hand on his knee, or his arm loosely wrapped around his slightly smaller shoulders. He started to pay more attention to the melodious sound of his laugh, or the way he threw his head back when he was laughing too hard. And once he realized all of that, he also realized that he already knew it, from the very beginning. He always noticed Junhui’s habits, their constant skinship, or how his laugh was one of the most beautiful sound on earth. It wasn’t new to him.

Being in love with Wen Junhui wasn’t that hard. If anything, it was one of the simplest things on earth. People eat or drink to live. Minghao loves Junhui for the same reason. And, soon enough, Minghao realize that Jun does the exact same.

The sun was starting to go down when it happened. For once, it was Minghao who was crashing at Junhui’s, leaving his own apartment to Wonwoo and Mingyu. They were eating poorly cooked ramen, trying to fill their stomachs as a random show was playing on tv.

Minghao allowed himself to relax against Junhui’s chest. He doesn’t even know when or how they got into this position, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less. His mind was clouded by the feeling of his chest pressed against his back, thin layers of clothing the only thing preventing their burning skin to touch. He wondered for a brief moment why they stayed so close to each other. It was the middle of summer, and the weather was hot. Way too hot.

They stayed silent for what felt like hours, until Minghao turned around to look at Junhui. Once again, the older boy was mesmerizing. His eyes were closed, allowing his long eyelashes to caress the golden skin of his cheeks, the remaining sunrays drawing shadows on his face. His parted, and oh so inviting, pinkish lips looked even softer than usual. Small droplets of sweat were wandering on his forehead, one of them daring enough to roll until his jawline. He was breathtaking, and Minghao was doomed.

Junhui opened his eyes, staring curiously at Minghao. Sure, he probably wasn’t expecting him to be this close. But Minghao couldn’t find the strength to move. Junhui’s eyes always were one of his favorite features. They were dark, but seemed to hold dozens of stars in them. His eyes were always so expressive, an open window of his mind, and Minghao absolutely adored it. But right now, the constellation seemed hidden by something unknown, and for once, Minghao was unable to determine what was on Jun’s mind. The older seemed lost in thoughts. Not for long, thought, as the cloud disappeared, replaced with something that Minghao identified as determination. The dark orbs were filled with fire, making Minghao’s body lit up and his cheeks turn red. Whatever it was, Junhui seemed to have made up his mind.

Red. It was the best color to describe Junhui right now. Dangerous, with enough fire in his eyes to burn down Minghao’s entire mind, to consume him right here and there. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Junhui’s eyes softened.

But red was also the color of love. And love, it was the only thing that Minghao could feel when Junhui suddenly pressed his lips against his own. It was slow, at first, their lips moving against each other, trying to find their rhythm, carefully. Minghao tried to pour his whole heart into this kiss. He felt like he waited for this all his life, waited for Junhui to do something. Maybe he was too much of a coward to do it himself. Not like it mattered anymore. Junhui’s red was warm, enveloping him in nothing but love and pure adoration, their lips molding together in a finally found synchronization. And in that moment, Minghao could say without hesitation that Junhui loved him too.

Red also meant passion. And Minghao experienced this darker shade when he broke the kiss for a few seconds, long enough to properly straddle Junhui, sitting directly on his lap. And he could feel it. He could feel how something in Junhui snapped at that moment, the adoration in his eyes replaced by the fire from earlier. He sucked at his lip, a low call of his name on the tip of his tongue. And Minghao liked it. He wanted to hear it again, and again, until it was the only thing he could focus on. So, he rolled his hips. Slowly, telling Jun it was okay and that he didn’t needed to hold back. That he wanted it too. Minghao gulped when Junhui’s hands gripped at his hips, making him grind harder against him. A moan passed the barrier of his lips, immediately shallowed by Jun’s tongue, who entered his mouth with a burning passion. This time, the kiss was messy, hot, needy, tongues dancing with each other as their owners were gripping at each other, starved for way too long.

Later in bed, with Junhui sleeping figure next to him and a still heavy breathing, Minghao decided that red was one of Junhui’s best shade. It was the shade that pushed Jun towards him, and for that, Minghao could say he was grateful. As he kissed the moles dotting his now lover’s sleeping face, he couldn’t help but smile. At the end, every color was fine as long as it was Junhui’s.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed it! don't hesitate to leave me a comment :]


End file.
